


喜欢这件事儿

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 说明：灵感来自《大牌驾到》第165期昀自述的经历，文中有山花无差提及
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 魏大勋&白敬亭
Kudos: 6





	喜欢这件事儿

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：灵感来自《大牌驾到》第165期昀自述的经历，文中有山花无差提及

张若昀感觉自己遭遇了人生第一次情感挫折。他表白被拒了。他表白居然被拒了！羞恼又挫败的人大叫着咚咚咚捶着桌子，把前座正在午睡的魏大勋直接震醒，惊叫着还以为地震来了。结果一回头才发现是自己的死党兼损友在那发神经，顿时就黑了脸一脚嫌弃地踹在了他桌子上，以其人之道还治其人之身地把人从桌板上直接踹起了头来。

“还让不让人睡了，你发什么神经呢？”

“你懂个屁！”哭丧一张脸的张若昀凶狠朝他骂道，活像一头恼羞成怒的撒泼小狗，才刚嚎了两嗓子就又蔫蔫地颓了下去，可怜巴巴地仿佛下一秒就要胳膊抱着双腿整个人蜷成一团在线自闭。

“我失恋了，你敢信吗，我居然失恋了呜呜呜呜呜。”

“操……”魏大勋嘴角抽搐，表情崩塌。要不是因为杀人犯法，他现在就把张若昀打包从走廊丢到楼下垃圾堆里去！什么玩意儿！故意刺激他呢是吧！不知道他追小白追了一个初中外加半个高中都没追上呢吗！什么狗屁死党！他看就是纯损友！

“哎？你干嘛呀，你上哪儿啊？”张若昀本来正沉浸在自己的小宇宙里要死要活的，却忽然听不到声了，一抬头才发现魏大勋正往教室门外走呢，顿时一个激灵冲上去拦住了他。

猛一被扑的人瞬间失衡直冲走廊栏杆，眼看马上就要翻个跟头栽倒下去，连忙大骂着脏话抱紧了栏杆死不松手。“操！张若昀你他妈殉情别拉着我行吗！！！！”

“谁要殉情了，我就是不想让你去找白敬亭！”张若昀理直气壮，道貌岸然，“你好兄弟我都失恋了你还有心思管你那不可能的爱情吗！”

“你才不可能的爱情！”魏大勋怒了，尽管他们从来没有在一起过，但任何企图质疑和拆散他和小白的声音，都应该下地狱去！张若昀你还是赶紧带着你那已逝的爱情滚去投胎吧！

“亏我还让小白帮你递了纸条，早知道就该让你自生自灭！呸！”

“你还说！他要不递那纸条指不定我现在还活在美好的幻想里！也不用被人短信分手了！”

“你那叫分手吗？你那叫表白被拒！醒醒吧！”

“他也没拒绝我啊！他就是！他就是！”

“‘你大爷的！’对吧？哎不是我说你，人家话都说到这个份上了，不是拒绝是什么。”

“就是拒绝我也比你强！他好歹还喜欢过我呢！”

“放屁！爱过是什么意思你知道不？就是人家现在对你已经心如死灰！绝无可能了！”

张若昀瞪大了双眼，身体随着魏大勋最后的一字一句夸张地抖了两抖，仿佛胸口上生生插了两箭。

“魏大勋你给我去死吧！！！！！”张若昀嚎叫着掐住魏大勋的脖子把人摁在栏杆上，凌乱的校服在互相撕扯中变得东歪西倒。路过的学生个个都一脸见怪不怪地看着他们，随手拿出手机拍下了照片后就开始在学校贴吧上热情刷图。

问：今天的校草们又犯病了吗？

答：又犯病了。

楼下高一的教室里，正在吃着外卖的白敬亭忽然收到了收藏贴更新的消息，顿时停下动作咬着筷子点了进去。不料开屏即暴击，差点没被魏大勋那狰狞得看不出模样来的嘶吼吓得把手机掉汤碗里。太可怕了，真是高糊都拯救不了的丑陋。白敬亭想着随手保存了图片并立刻制作成表情包。边打字的时候才边转身踢了踢身后刘昊然的桌子，依旧咬着筷子问：

“张若昀怎么听说失恋了，你不会是把人给拒了吧。”

“……算是吧。”

“我去！？”白敬亭顿时震惊抬头，一把拿下嘴里的筷子，“你不是喜欢他唔。”

刘昊然惊慌地捂住了白敬亭的嘴巴，转瞬却又仿佛失落了下来。“那都是以前的事了……”

“你还介意他拒绝了你那事啊？”白敬亭凑近了些小声问道。

“换作是你，你不介意吗？”刘昊然反问。

白亭敬有些为难地撇了撇嘴，他其实挺想感同身受地同情一下刘昊然的，然而任凭他如何绞尽脑汁，他能想起来都是自己拒绝别人而不是被人拒绝的经历。

“抱歉兄弟，这我还真不好说。”

刘昊然翻了个白眼，无声地结束了这个话题。白敬亭有些无奈地看着他这个无精打采的模样，都不知道该不该提醒他，他手机屏幕里的那些照片和那几条被他反复翻看的短信都已经一五一十地在他的镜片上反映出来了。

明明就还惦记着，倔什么呢。

“喂，陪我去楼上一趟呗。”

“干嘛去？”

“交比赛资料啊。”白敬亭不知道从哪里拿出了一份厚厚的文件夹放在手里拍了拍。

“这点事你自己去得了。”刘昊然拒绝道。

“你不还得找魏大勋要训练计划吗？忘啦？”

没忘。刘昊然在心里小声嘀咕着，但还是不情愿地趴在桌子上看着手机里的消息记录闹别扭。居然一句回复都不给我，正常人遇到这种情况不都会下意识问一句吗？张若昀你就是个混蛋！

“哎行了你别自闭了！赶紧跟哥走！”白敬亭实在是看不下去了，管刘昊然愿不愿意，把人先拽了上去再说。

“哎你！”刘昊然欲言又止地朝白敬亭抗议了一嘴，可那双腿倒是莫名诚实地跟着人上了楼。

彼时张若昀和魏大勋还在走廊里继续着他们的菜鸡互啄，一个抓着对方刚做的黑人烫，一个拽着对方新买的情侣衫，嘴里噼里啪啦地喷着小学生听了都觉得惨不忍睹的垃圾话。白敬亭嘴角抽搐地看着毫无形象可言的两人，忽然就觉得自己把刘昊然领上来简直就是个错得不能再错的决定。然而就在他扶额准备先把人领回去的时候，刘昊然倒是主动上前朝两人干咳了两声。顿时回头的他们都没好气地朝他吼了句“滚蛋”，在看清来人后才迅猛分开手忙脚乱地整理着自己的仪容仪表。那场景，白敬亭发誓他就是只盯着刘昊然的背影都能看到他翻上天的白眼。

“你你你、你怎么来啦……”尴尬得话都不会说的张若昀一个劲地扯着自己的校服拉链，看样子是在企图挽救自己已经碎成渣渣的形象，只可惜他的拉链十分不给力，拽了半天还是卡在那个不三不四的位置，反而衬得他更像一个白痴。

刘昊然心情复杂地看着面前的人，今早收到的那条告白短信现在还在他脑袋里疯狂转悠着。你说他不高兴吗？被自己喜欢的人告白了怎么可能不高兴。但你要说他高兴吗？他却一点儿都开心不起来。虽然他知道张若昀可能早就忘了自己，甚至说他可能压根就从来没记住过自己，但真的被当事人戳穿这一点的时候，破碎的自尊还是叫他酸苦得不行。所以他没有答应张若昀的告白。他甚至朝他发了脾气，很没有礼貌地大骂了一句“你大爷的”。可他却又不争气地把被他遗忘了的过去跟他说了一遍，告诉他自己曾经追过他却被他拒绝了。其实刘昊然知道自己就是在赌气，他想让张若昀记起他，正视他，重视他，而不是因为一次偶然看到他在打比赛的模样，就这样轻而易举地说喜欢他。

“我不是来找你的。”刘昊然苦闷地说着移开了视线，尽管余光瞥到张若昀一瞬僵掉的表情时还是难受和在意，但他依然梗着脖子装作什么也没看见。

“队长，这是之前你要的资料。”刘昊然说着直接拽过了白敬亭手里的东西递给魏大勋。因此少了一次和小白亲密接触的人顿时就有点不太舒坦，但看着自家主力之一宛如弃犬的模样，还有一旁损友低垂着头一脸不是滋味的模样，他这当爹又当妈的操心性子就又忍不住犯了。感觉自己真是命苦的魏大勋默默地在心里叹了口气，接过刘昊然手里的资料就让他在这稍等，他进屋去给他拿他接下来的训练计划。这时站在刘昊然身后的白敬亭收到了魏大勋的眼神提示，于是默默地从后门溜进了他教室，把安静的走廊留给了两人。

看到了这一幕的张若昀自然不会不知道这是一个能好好谈谈的机会，可是他这会儿也确实不知道该如何开口。刘昊然今早回他的那些话说实话真把他吓了一大跳，他也不是没想过回问一句自己到底是在什么时候被他告了白又拒绝了他的。但话到了嘴边，他又觉得自己要真问了那就是个十足的混蛋。说不定刘昊然之所以这样对他就是因为这件事，就是气他把他给忘了。可张若昀真的想不起来，他都抓一上午头皮了，也不记得自己去年被这样一个高高帅帅的篮球小伙告过白啊！？越想越是生气的张若昀恨不得扇自己两个巴掌赶紧清醒清醒，但这会儿难得人就在跟前，还是先刷刷好感度再说。

“你今儿放学后，是不是有训练啊？”张若昀小心翼翼问。

“嗯。”

“那我到时候可以去找你吗？”

“我说不行你会不来吗？”

“你别老对我那么凶嘛……”张若昀撅着嘴嘟囔道。

刘昊然一时语塞，竟有种拿他没办法的感觉。感觉到自己撒娇成功的张若昀偷摸地抬起眼瞄向刘昊然，见他正看着自己呢便顿时心花怒放，连忙抓紧机会拽住他直接在人脸上亲了一口，却吓得刘昊然浑身一跳，整个踉跄地往后倒了半步。

“你、你干什么呀？”刘昊然瞪大了眼睛惊道。下意识地就想把手抽回来，却被张若昀抓着一动不能动。

“刘昊然！我喜欢你！”张若昀忽然认真了起来道，“我知道你在生我的气，因为我把你忘了。这事我跟你道歉，我会努力记起来的。但就算我真的想不起来，我也不会放弃追你的！”

“你有话好好说，别动手动脚行吗？”已经开始觉察到围观目光的刘昊然羞赧地挣开张若昀的双手，却不料这人耍起流氓来脸皮厚得跟砖墙一样。眼看着自己刚刚才逃脱了魔爪，结果下一秒就落入了他的熊抱，刘昊然便僵得跟旗杆一样直，连大气都不敢喘一口。而这时一旁教室的窗口已经趴满了起哄调笑的人群，一个个的就跟看戏一样举着手机相机一顿拍。看都不用看，刘昊然就知道现在学校的贴吧肯定被这一番猛料刷得卡了网。实在是无语的他扫了一眼众人脸上莫名猥琐的笑容，又低头看向埋在他胸口眨巴眨巴对着他乖巧笑的张若昀，终于还是扶着他的肩膀默默地把人从身前推开。

“非得闹得全校都知道是不是，这下你满意了？”

“非常形势，非常手段嘛。”张若昀一脸小骄傲地抬着下巴道。

“你就真不怕我会生气，会讨厌你吗？”刘昊然不懂道。或许是因为他并非生来就优秀，他的确不能理解张若昀的这种自信和骄傲都是从何而来的。

“你如果生气，这会儿就该打我了吧。”张若昀默默地松开了抱着刘昊然的手，又好像有些苦恼地抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发，“但我也知道你可能不喜欢这样……可我不能让你被人抢走了啊。你最近训练的时候我都看着呢，那么多女生围着你转，你万一真喜欢上哪个了，那我怎么办？”

“你有那么多人喜欢呢。”

“可我就喜欢你一个啊！”张若昀有些激动道。

“那你之前还拒绝我呢。”

“我！”张若昀一下被戳到痛处，顿时就没了声。

刘昊然看着他这样虽然心里难受，却还是抑制住了自己想碰他的欲望。“再说了……你都不了解我，你喜欢我什么呀……”

“喜欢一个人就一定要先了解他吗？”张若昀握着拳委屈又有些不服道，他知道自己现在不能斗气，可他脾气就是这样他控制不住，“我看你也不怎么了解我啊，那你以前是真的喜欢我吗？”

“我不了解你？”刘昊然忽然觉得喉咙一紧，心里某处就好像被人突然插了一箭，又酸又疼的。

“是，我是没那么了解你，但最起码我知道你爱吃什么，爱玩什么，爱听什么，爱看什么。我知道你好动，喜欢打篮球，但因为有先天性心脏病，所以只能去找朋友偷着玩。我也知道你看着不好相处，但其实性格温柔细腻，你裤子两边的口袋永远揣着一包狗粮和猫粮，用来喂学校里的流浪动物。我还知道你虽然叛逆，但你从来不做校霸，你看到同学被欺负还会去帮他们打架跟出气。”

“但你也不是完美的人。你最大的缺点，就是你的心高气傲。因为你从来不缺人喜欢，所以你看不上那些无名无籍无颜无才的人，你甚至记不住他们的模样，即使你曾经帮助过他们。”

“可就算你有不好，我也还是喜欢你，喜欢你的模样，喜欢你的反差，喜欢你曾经对我的好，就算你曾拒绝过我，看不起我，但我还是喜欢你。可你呢，你知道我什么，你又喜欢我什么？你不过是看了我的一场比赛而已，你真的喜欢我吗？”

张若昀一时有些大脑空白。他呆呆地看着面前一脸受伤的刘昊然，伸出双手想要抱一抱他却只能看着他转身离去。这时才终于发觉事情不对的魏大勋连忙带着训练计划跑出走廊，一脸关心又不解地拽过张若昀询问事情的经过，却只得到了对方失魂落魄地一阵摇头。

“不是、你别光摇头你说话啊！刚不还抱一块儿呢嘛，怎么突然就吵起来了？”

“……你别问我，我现在特想哭。”张若昀说着就推开魏大勋转身跑上天台，魏大勋被他吓得连忙手去拦，却还是没拦住。

“哎你先上去看着他，我下去看看刘昊然。”跟着一同出来的白敬亭捶了一下魏大勋，然后拿过他手里的东西匆忙跑下了楼。一下就剩自己的魏大勋为难地左右看了看，但还是跟着张若昀跑上了天台，免得他干出点什么傻事。

至于回到楼下的白敬亭，进教室的第一眼就看到刘昊然垂头丧气地趴在桌子上，仿佛他才是那个被长篇大论说了一番的可怜人。白敬亭叹了口气，把一旁围观着碎嘴的人都赶回各自的座位后，用手里的训练计划拍了一下刘昊然的后脑勺。

“你说你，好端端的两情相悦，非得整成现在这样，这不为难自己吗？”

“你管我……”刘昊然咬着唇苦闷道，那沙哑的腔调听着就跟快哭了一样。

“我才不管你，反正到时候人没了后悔的又不是我。”

刘昊然闻言一把抓下脑袋上的文件塞进抽屉里，就好像生气了一般，却不知是在对谁生气。

白敬亭拿他没辙，只好转了回去掏出手机询问魏大勋那边的情况。突然的消息提示音让天台的两人都下意识拿出了自己的手机，但接下来的反应却是一个高兴一个失落。也是，他怎么可能还会给自己发消息啊。张若昀自怨自艾地想着，颓丧地趴在膝盖上不断回忆着刘昊然方才跟他说的那一番话。这时魏大勋总算发完了消息，暂时收起手机凑到张若昀身边，砸巴着嘴接着开导他。

“哎呀你别这么悲观嘛。他不都说了他喜欢你吗？”

“那是说的现在吗！那是说的他跟我告白那会儿！”张若昀用力地咬着校服外套的的袖子道。

“可我觉得他说的是现在啊。”魏大勋不解道，不明白自己和张若昀的理解怎么就出现了分歧，但现在不是纠结这个问题的时候了，“算了，管他说的什么时候呢，我是觉得就他那个态度来看，他不讨厌你啊。”

“可他也不接受我啊。”张若昀哀鸣道，模样仿佛一头废狗。

“那你就想办法让人家点头啊！”魏大勋一脸着急道，“他不就在意你拒绝了他还忘记了他那件事吗，你赶紧想起来，好好跟人家道个歉，再认真地跟人家处一段时间，这不就搞定了吗？”

“你这话说得简单！我去年一年被那么多人告过白呢，哪能一个个记起来啊！”张若昀气急败坏道，“我今儿都想一天了！可我想不起来！我就是想不起来！你说我去年是不是瞎了啊我，对着刘昊然那张脸我到底是怎么能说出‘不’这个字来的？他一看就是我的菜啊！”

“啊——”魏大勋听到这里忽然想起了什么。他好像知道问题出在哪里了。

“你‘啊’什么呀？”张若昀又气又不解道。

“就是……你记得刘昊然高一的时候长啥样不？”魏大勋问道。

“这不是不记得嘛！”张若昀怒道，“但不就跟现在差不多吗？”

“其实……差挺多的……”

“啊？”张若昀一愣，脑子不知怎么地就抽风道，“他不会整过容吧？”

“你才整过容呢！”魏大勋翻了个白眼嫌弃道，“其实五官轮廓嘛，细看是差不多的。但整体上说，他高一那会儿没现在这么高，有点儿小胖，头发还挺长的，整天厚刘海配一个粗框大眼镜，跟现在的打扮真的差挺远的。”

“厚刘海？”张若昀闻言皱起了眉，总觉得这个形容自己好像在哪里见过。

“怎么？想起来了？”魏大勋好奇道。

“啧，哪那么容易呢。还有没有别的线索啊。”张若昀烦恼地问道。

“线索啊……哎不对！等会！我记得刘昊然刚进篮球队的时候你看过他照片啊，你还那时候还笑我们怎么这么饥不择食，连这样的货色都招了。”

“我说过这样的话！？”张若昀震惊道。

“得了吧你，我们队里多少人被你损过你自己心里没点B数吗？”

“那能一样吗！这我对象啊！”张若昀激动道，“你还有他那时候的照片吗，你赶紧给我看看！”张若昀说着就要去抢魏大勋的手机，吓得人连忙把手机往兜里揣，然而憨厚的金毛到底比不过发疯的哈士奇。就在魏大勋的一声哀嚎之下，张若昀成功地夺走了他的手机点开了相册。

“操！”然而张若昀万万没想到，他一开屏就遭受了一万点暴击报复。说真的，就凭这刷了三页都还没完的偷拍和合照，魏大勋居然还没追到白敬亭也是个奇迹。

“我警告你啊，看归看别乱删我照片啊！”魏大勋紧张兮兮地蹲在一旁监视道。

“靠，你居然连床照都有？真不怕警察来抓你啊？”张若昀打着寒战快速把那些看了会长针眼的图全部刷走。

“什么床照！那就是之前我去他家玩的时候随便拍的，衣服都好好穿着呢！”

“怎么，你难道还想要不穿衣服的？”

“你到底是来找你对象的还是来看八卦的！？把手机还我！”

“别别别，快到了快到了。”张若昀连忙背过身挡住魏大勋的魔爪。好不容易终于滑到顶后，总算找到了那张似曾相识的照片。

“怎么样？看到了吗？有没有想起来点什么？”

张若昀盯着那照片眨了眨眼睛，一下没有了声音。其实第一眼他真的没认出来这是刘昊然，但也确实想起了一段回忆。而在最初的意外过后，他发现照片里的刘昊然其实还是挺像现在的他。只是那微长的刘海和厚重的眼镜仿佛给相中的人度了一层阴霾，没有一点精气的双眼就好像一双死目，连带着将他整张脸都衬得浮肿又病弱。

看得越深就想起得越多的张若昀渐渐有些不敢再看了。他闭着眼愧疚地捂住了自己的双眼，开始呼吸困难的心肺就像被人拧紧了一样又痛又难受。

“你没事吧……”魏大勋有些担心地问道，默默从他手里拿回自己的电话，又很贴心地把那张照片给他发了过去。

“……我记起来了……”张若昀苦涩地回道，这下好了，他真要哭了。

“他真跟你表白过啊？”

“嗯……”张若昀闷闷地点了点头道。

“然后你真的把他拒了？”

“嗯……”张若昀难过得都想找个洞钻进去自闭了。

“这啥时候的事啊，我咋不知道呢？”魏大勋好奇道。

“去年跨年的时候……”

“我跟小白翘了活动出去浪那天？”

“你能别刺激我了吗！”

“行行行，那你现在打算怎么办啊？”

“还能怎么办，按你说的，先去找他道歉，再想办法追呗……”张若昀重重地叹了口气，看着自己手机的照片，有些愧疚地摸了摸上面刘昊然的脸。

那天放学过后，刘昊然一如既往地背着包来到体育馆进行日常训练。但为了避免运动员受干扰，无关人等一律是禁止进入体育馆内的。所以张若昀就只能守在门口，眼红地看着那群拉拉队的女孩以公谋私地拿着各种补给去找刘昊然百般搭讪。虽然刘昊然每次都会坚决拒绝，但女孩们的锲而不舍以及如火般的热情还是让张若昀产生了前所未有的危机感。

眼睛都在往哪儿看呢！手在那里鬼鬼祟祟地想干嘛呢！说话就说话挨这么近干什么！没看到人家对你们没兴趣吗他心里已经有我了！！！！

越看就越生气的张若昀简直想抓着门板狠咬泄愤。就是隔着大半个球场都能感觉到他情绪的刘昊然无奈极地揉了揉脑袋，实在是忍不住地问魏大勋就不能管管他吗？然而魏大勋却十分无辜且无能为力地朝刘昊然摊手，坦言张若昀是冲着他来的，要管也只有他能管。刘昊然无语又略有不满地看着自家队长，却也不能说他什么，只好认命地叹了口气。魏大勋见状就觉得他俩有戏，连忙凑上前去撞了撞刘昊然的胳膊，又端出了当爹又当妈的语气劝道：

“其实他对你真的挺上心的。虽然你们以前的确发生过一些不愉快的经历吧，但那都过去了不是吗，重要的是现在啊。”

“你俩是一伙的，你肯定帮着他。”

“嘿！你这小孩咋这样呢！行，我跟他是一伙的，那小白总不是了吧，你怎么就不能听听小白的话呢。”

“小白和你是一伙的，那不就相当于和他也是一伙的吗。”

“这也行！？”魏大勋觉得自己要崩溃了。

“行了队长，我知道你们关心我，但这件事你们还是别管了。”

魏大勋欲言又止，但看着刘昊然这心事重重的样子，还是决定让他们自个儿纠结去。毕竟有些事情，还是要靠当事人自己琢磨，他们这些旁人做再多，也就只能帮忙推一把而已。

“总之……别因为一时斗气遗憾错过就好。”魏大勋说着拍了拍刘昊然的肩膀，招呼着不远处的白敬亭一起去更衣准备回家。偌大的篮球馆很快就只剩下独自加训的刘昊然，就连那些本想等着他一起回去的女孩都陆续离开。眼看周围再没有其他人在阻碍，张若昀才敢安静地走进篮球馆靠近刘昊然。

听到脚步声在靠近的少年很快停下了动作转身，却没想还是被突然凑近的人给吓了一跳。张若昀顿时有些不好意思地笑了笑，连忙从口袋里拿出一个饭团递给刘昊然，见他不接就又拉起他的手把东西硬塞给了他。

“我刚从食堂买了跑过来带给你的，还热乎着呢，赶紧吃吧。”

“我不饿。”刘昊然说着就想把东西还回去，却听到自己肚子不合时宜地咕噜叫了一声。

“就这还不饿呢。”张若昀把他伸过来的手推了回去，然后走开去捡散落在一旁的篮球丢进筐里。期间他手痒地试着投了几个篮，但因为都没有投进，就又作罢地专心捡球。等到他收拾好一切，准备招呼刘昊然一起回家，却发现他还是那个姿势，拿着饭团看他。张若昀心里一下就很不是滋味。

“你回家还要半个多小时呢，真打算一路饿着呀。你就是再不喜欢我，也别拿自己的身体不当回事行吗？”

“我没有——”

“没有就把饭团给我吃了！”

刘昊然本来还是想找理由拒绝的，但看着张若昀那生气又委屈的样子，他就无论如何都狠不下心来。于是，他最终还是只能撕开包装纸，在张若昀的注视下一口一口地咬着手里的热饭团。

“好吃吗？”张若昀这才笑着凑近了他，变魔法一样从身后的包里给他掏了瓶功能饮料。刘昊然见状总觉得有什么计谋在里面，正打算后退一步保持距离，却还是在开口回答的瞬间就被人用塑料瓶口塞了满嘴。

被迫喝了一大口饮料的刘昊然有些狼狈地咳了两声。他用手背擦了擦自己的嘴角，忍不住皱着眉问道：“你追别人的时候也是这样的吗？”却没有意识到自己的语气听着很是吃味儿。

“我就没认真追过人，你信吗？”

“我信。”

“所以你是第一个，我希望也是最后一个了。”

“为什么？”

“因为那就代表我追到你了啊！我不想喜欢第二人，我就想跟你在一起。”

“你真的觉得你喜欢我吗？”

“我知道我以前拒绝过你，你有这种想法是很正常的。我今天来，主要也是为了这件事。”张若昀说着有些愧疚地低下了头，“我想起来了……去年跨年的事……包括之前你被人欺负然后我帮了你的事……还有我嘲笑你的事……我都想起来了……”

“你说得对，我就是个混蛋。我看不起很多人，就连帮人，我都是出于一种自傲的立场。我也不知道什么是喜欢，因为有太多的人喜欢我，我只知道去挑自己看着顺眼的，从来没有去考虑过别人的心情。”

“我也承认，我一开始喜欢你，是因为我觉得你长得好看。但我也不是只看脸的人啊，不然也不至于追了你半个多月才跟你表白，被你拒绝了还死缠烂打的。你说我不了解你，我承认我确实不够了解你。我不知道你都喜欢些什么，我只知道你不爱吃榴莲，讨厌校园暴力，不喜欢以貌取人的人，不喜欢不尊重别人的人……”

“我知道后面两样我都占了……对不起，我不应该伤了你还忘了你……但我现在都想起来了，你能不能给我一次机会？”

刘昊然不确定地看着张若昀，他不知道自己该不该点头答应。虽然在他内心深处他其实很明白，自己这一年来的努力和奋斗，除了为自己的前途，更多的还是为了想成为他喜欢的那种人，获得他的注视和认可，变得有资格站在他身边甚至去喜欢他。但当他好像真的做到了的时候，他却又突然感到了不确定，不确定这样得来的喜欢，究竟是不是他想要的那种喜欢。

“已经很晚了……先回家吧……”刘昊然暂时还想不明白这个问题的答案，他需要一点时间。

张若昀有些失落地低下了头，但还是咬着唇强硬地拉住了刘昊然的手。他不管，反正只要刘昊然没有正式拒绝他，他就是死也不放弃。

“我俩都不顺路……”刘昊然无奈地叹气道。

“出校门也不顺路吗！”张若昀才不听那么多，一把抓起刘昊然的包就拽着他往外走。然而没两步他就后悔了，体育馆就建在学校门口不远处，这一激动两人瞬间就到达了目的地不得不分开。

“靠……”郁闷的人忍不住小声骂道，迎着路上行人好奇又八卦的目光，还是迫于现实不得不放开刘昊然的手让他回家。

“明天中午我会去找你吃饭的，你要是不拒绝我，就别躲着我。我走了，你路上注意安全。”张若昀别扭又不舍地看着刘昊然，就好像真的害怕听到他拒绝一样，虽然不想走但还是毅然转身快步离开。只是那抓着包低头快走的背影，怎么看都像是写满了委屈。

“……傻瓜。”刘昊然抓紧了手里最后被塞进来的饮料瓶，挣扎了半天到底没舍得扔，还是原封不动地拿回了家里。

从这一天开始，张若昀就越来越积极地缠着刘昊然不放。一开始是午餐午休和训练，然后是升旗仪式和课间操也要去找他，再到后来甚至连平时课间都不放过。搞得刘昊然身边好像突然多了个大型挂件，总之只要有他在的地方，不出三米必能看到张若昀的身影。刘昊然就郁闷了，说好的高三狗呢？这人都不用上课的吗？

在又一次出门就遭遇了熊抱的时候，刘昊然实在是有点顶不住，重点是班主任就在他旁边呢，这人怎么也不知道收敛一点！

“想我了没？”然而向来没脸没皮的人完全不觉得有什么可忌讳的。反正他俩的事早就传得人尽皆知，说不定校长都在办公室里对着电脑窥屏刷帖呢，区区一个班主任算什么。

“你先撒手我再回你。”但刘昊然毕竟底子里还是那个懂事保守的乖学生，虽然在球场上已经被魏大勋调教得深谙耍流氓之道，可一旦下了比赛他还是好孩子一个。张若昀这奔放又热情的态度，他一时半会儿还是招架不来。

“哼，投怀送抱你都不要，你还是不是男人……”最后半句张若昀完全是嘟囔着吐槽的，因此刘昊然没听清，只觉得他好像在说自己。

“什么？”于是他好奇地追问了一句，顺便把人从教室门口带走，以免挡路。

“没什么没什么。”张若昀哈哈笑着搪塞了过去，先是献宝一样从口袋里拿出一包零食塞给刘昊然，然后又翻出来两本被他折得皱巴巴的小册子，一本是学校附近一家电影院最近的放映剧目，一本是最近准备举办的某个游戏展的介绍宣传。虽然这些资料在网上都能查到，但上课的时候看手机毕竟太明目张胆，所以张若昀特地去要了纸质的小册子。

“下周月考结束之后，咱们去约会呗。你不是爱吃火锅吗，我知道有一家的麻辣锅底特别特别正宗，而且他们家的脑花可新鲜了，绝对不是那种冰冻的！我们一起去吃好吗？”张若昀满怀期待地看着刘昊然道。

“你是怎么……”刘昊然眨了眨眼睛一下有些没反应过来。

“还有，下周漫威的新片就要上了，之前你在豆瓣点了想看的星战也要上了，我们可以一起去看。还有这个游戏展，上面说会有新一代的VR试玩，你之前不是在朋友圈里说过想玩嘛，我们也可以去看看。”张若昀说着有些不好意思地笑了笑，总觉得这些话整得自己像个偷窥人隐私的变态一样。但他也确实没办法，刘昊然的朋友不算多，其中张若昀认识的就只有魏大勋和白敬亭，而他和白敬亭还没那么熟，也不好意思一直让魏大勋帮他问话，有关刘昊然的信息就只能自己想办法一点点扒了。

“你连我豆瓣的号都找着了？”刘昊然有些意外道。

“我、找小白要的……你不会生气吧？”张若昀小心翼翼地问道，“其实你看，我们的共同爱好还是有很多的。我是还不够了解你，但你了解我啊。你应该也能感觉到，我们有很多相似之处吧？”

“这……倒是……”刘昊然本来不想轻易承认，但无奈这是事实。

“那我就当你答应我了！下周我去你家找你！”张若昀高兴地在刘昊然脸上亲了一大口，不给他拒绝的机会直接转身就跑。刘昊然被他突然的亲吻吓了一跳，等回过神来的时候人早就已经跑没了。一时有些情绪翻涌的刘昊然下意识地摸了摸刚才被亲过的地方，他想着张若昀刚才说过的那些话，那些他用尽心思去了解自己的小细节，心里就控制不住地感到一股热暖。

是不是、也许、他们两个、真的可以有那么一点可能……

刘昊然握紧了张若昀塞给自己的东西，不自觉地抱在怀里全部收进抽屉里。

约定的那一天上午转眼就到了。刘昊然被张若昀一个电话叫出门时才惊觉这人居然真跑到他家楼下等他了。从来没有这么慌忙的刘昊然一边穿着鞋子一边回着电话，临出门了才想起来自己包没有拿，又连忙跑回客厅拽上单肩包匆匆下楼去。但他不知道的是，电话里听似冷静的张若昀此刻也就是正在楼下路边焦急地踢着小石子，听到哒哒哒脚步声时立刻站直了身紧张地看向玻璃大门。

刘昊然是一路快步地直走出来的，出了门才想起要整理一下自己跑乱了的衣服，又连忙停在门前扯了扯身上的连帽卫衣。张若昀见状忍不住轻笑了一声，顿时就忍不住雀跃的情绪走上前去偷亲他一口。这回他可是故意对准了嘴唇亲的，还很有先见之明地抓住了刘昊然的双手不让他躲开。

得逞之后的人笑得一脸得意又可爱，刘昊然看着就觉得心里某处暖得不行，但还是强忍住了回吻的冲动，只是轻轻推开他示意这可是在大街上。张若昀顿时就有些不满地撇了撇嘴，但见刘昊然没有明显拒绝，就又开心地牵住了他。

今天他们两个都不约而同地穿了连帽衫和中裤，刘昊然身上的是保守常见的白衣黑裤，而张若昀身上的则是新潮抢眼的粉紫卡其。虽然从配色上说不是一个风格的，但毕竟衣服类型一样，张若昀就当他们是心有灵犀地穿上情侣装了。

“走走走，我们去看电影！”光想想就心情亢奋的张若昀雀跃着说道。那喜形于色的样子叫刘昊然一眼就能看穿他心中所想。从没想过他还能为这种事情开心的刘昊然说实话有点意外，他不由得注视着张若昀带笑的侧脸，握着他的手不自觉紧了紧。

感觉到力度的张若昀暗自勾了下嘴角，转头朝刘昊然眨眨眼睛道：“怎么样，是不是又喜欢我一点了？准备好接受我了吗？”

“你现在都问得这么直接了吗？”

“我一向都这么直接啊！”

“先看电影吧。”

“那你亲我一下。”

“你——”

刘昊然下意识地左右看了看，正好对上一些路人好奇打量的目光，顿时就有点耳红地拽了拽张若昀的手，示意他收敛一点。可张若昀是谁，在学校里面对着一众认识的老师学生都没在怕的，又怎么会在意陌生人的眼光。因此不管刘昊然怎么劝说，他都始终维持着仰脸要亲亲的姿势，显然达不到目的誓不罢休。

刘昊然实在是拿他一点办法都没有，眼看着旁边围观的人越来越多，他也只好赶紧低头在他唇上碰了一下。没想到刘昊然会亲嘴的张若昀惊喜地看向了他，那亮晶晶的双瞳闪得刘昊然脸上发烫，不过一眼就让他忍不住盖住人的双眼将他拉进放映厅。感觉自己离胜利不远的张若昀开心地靠在了刘昊然身上，盒盒盒不停的笑声就跟小爪子似的挠得刘昊然心头发痒。

借着黑暗的遮掩，刘昊然才总算敢真心地朝他笑了笑。他趁着张若昀不注意的时候偷偷摸了一把他烫得有些卷硬的头发，心里也是惊叹，这明明就是个骚气又硬摇滚的造型，可落在他身上永远带着一种莫名的可爱。回想着他第一天顶着这个头发一脸拽样地踏进校门，结果转身就被体育老师追着满操场跑的模样，刘昊然其实真的很想揉一揉他的头毛再低头亲一口。

“刘昊然，你到底是来看电影还是来看我的？”觉察到身旁人目光的张若昀忍笑着朝他问道，“你要是想看我，那咱们干脆换个地方，去酒店开个房间慢慢看怎么样？”

“开什么房间，你成年了吗。”

“那就去你家或我家呗，还更刺激呢。”

“啧，别乱开车行吗？”

“我怎么就开车了！明明是你思想不纯洁吧！”

“你别这么大声！”刘昊然压低了嗓子提醒道，又不好意思地朝身旁的观众道了个歉。

张若昀自知理亏地扁了扁嘴，但还是不安分地拽着刘昊然的胳膊硬靠在他身上。把好好的一部超级英雄电影看得像是青春校园爱情片一样。

“说真的，你要不考虑一下从今天开始从了我呗。”张若昀嘟着嘴撒娇又卖萌道。

刘昊然无奈地用手捂着他的脸默默把人按了下去。但刚一松手，张若昀就又仰着头蹭了上来，笑得肉嘟嘟的脸映着大屏幕上的光，就好像撒了一层闪粉一样亮得总让人手痒得想掐。

“好不好嘛~你看我今天给你安排的行程多用心啊，你再不心动都有点说不过去了吧。”

“你就不能等到电影结束是吗？”

“我都等一个多月了！”

“那我还等了快一年呢！”

张若昀一时语塞，虽然心有不甘，但也只能认输。

“行，那说好了。你做我男朋友，或者我做你男朋友，只能二选一，电影结束之后必须给我答案！”

刘昊然无语失笑，却也没反驳他的无理选项。张若昀一看就知道这回是真有戏了，顿时笑得像个傻子，大半个小时下来电影里放了啥是一点也不知道，只记得刘昊然的肩膀虽然看着挺硌但靠起来还挺舒服的。

终于离开放映厅后，张若昀就再忍不住地拽住刘昊然的手逼问他要答案。刘昊然被他的大嗓门吼得心脏咚咚咚直跳，有些发凉的手掌甚至开始渗出汗来。顿时就有些尴尬的他下意识地想把手抽出来，可以往有洁癖的人这会儿倒是一反常态地紧抓着他不放。刘昊然试了几次也没成功，就只好作罢地任由他一直握着。张若昀见他不挣扎了便又上前了半步，两人就这么杵在电影院的大厅中央，跟两雕像一样僵硬紧张又专注地看着彼此。

“你、你说话啊！”本来就不是特别有耐心的人在这种情况下更加是容易着急，可偏偏刘昊然就这么静静地盯着他看，张若昀的心真是紧张得快从喉咙里蹦出来了。

刘昊然用力地眨了眨眼睛，嘴巴动了好几次像是要说什么但最后都只是不停地喘着气。他微微用力地握紧了张若昀的双手，恍惚间就好像回到了去年的跨年夜。他头一次违反校规地跑到了学校的顶楼天台，在一片昏黄的照明中找到了那个正在偷喝啤酒的身影。那是他这辈子最紧张却又是最勇敢的时刻，他明知道自己不会成功，他明知道自己马上就要哭着一路跑回家，但他还是来了，还是踏出了这一步，走到了他喜欢的那个人面前，对他说出了那句一直都想要告诉他的话。

“张若昀，我喜欢你，你愿意跟我在一起吗？”

刘昊然没想到他还是哭了，时隔大半年再度说出这句话的时候，他还是像当时一样哭得表情崩坏，眼镜片上全都是雾。

但这一次他是笑着哭的。因为他看到站在自己对面的那个人终于和他一样，皱巴了一张脸哭得又傻又丑的。

“你说呢你个混蛋！我的校霸形象全被你毁了！”

完


End file.
